1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of solid body guitars, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to the construction of solid body guitars having a primary component molded from a composite plastic material, and having a wood veneer bonded to the top surface of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of solid body guitars, there have been many carved top guitars having curvaceous top surfaces. These instruments have generally, however, had complex surfaces so that a cross section across the width or across the length of the guitar at any particular point will typically intersect the top surface at a line which includes both convex and concave portions. Such complex carved top surfaces are relatively difficult to create and require a great deal of machining, milling and like operations.
The prior art has also included molded solid plastic bodies which typically have had flat top surfaces.